seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 11
Riker, looked at Tack like he came from outer space, and flicked him in the face. He did the same to Jakk. "That's for being unbelievably stupid." He flicked Tack again. "That's for beating me up once. Now, let me explain a warlord. You know the basic order of the world?" Tack, thought of it, and shook his head for no. Riker flicked him in the face for that answer. "The order is the Yonkous, The Marines, and the Warlords. The Yonkous are the 4 strongest pirates in the world. It's said that one Yonkou and his crew is as strong as the marines and warlords, but because they are all hostile towards each other, they don't dare fight with each other. The marines, as you know, are the biggest in numbers, technology, and funding. The admirals are the only marines strong enough to fight the Yonkous, and the Fleet admiral herself is said to have enough power to kill a Yonkou. Now, the warlords. 7 highly famed pirates, who obey only the World Government. They are not nearly as chaotic as the Yonkous, but not even close to being orderly like the marines. Benjamin, is a member of the warlords. It makes sense... He is not doing this for himself... He was ordered by the World Government. This entire time, we weren't messing with pirates... We were messing with Government Dogs." Tack was snoring, and Riker smacked him in the face. Tack, woke up, and he looked around. Everyone was staring at him, and he looked sheepish. "I was listening?" - Benjamin, was walking down the halls, with Moriat and Xander trying their best to explain what was going on. Moriat, decided to be the first to tell him. "So, Riker betrayed us..." "Riker? Man... He liked my music. He told me that one drop in 'Melody of Death' was tight! Well, could be worse..." "Beta betrayed us." "BETA! But... He was a good background singer. Didn't know a thing about Rap, but he and that Alpha squad were great backup singers. It's a shame. Well, you win some and lose some. How many guys did we lose?" Xander, with a calculator, and checking over the report, checked it. "We lost about 6 captains, some tried to fight them in the halls, about 182 pirates to the charge, and easily 76 when they left. So, we lost 264 pirates. We have about 51,000. We lost about 0.005 percent of our men." Benjamin, wrapped his mind around that, and turned his finger into a tiny violin. He started to play sad music, and Xander stopped himself from laughing. After a while, Benjamin stopped, and turned his finger back into a finger. "Well, seems like that was easy. I don't feel that bad at all." He saw the main room, and walked in, cracking his knuckles. A few captains remained, with the rest looking for Riker and Beta. Belinda, was sitting at her chair, and saw Benjamin. "So, it seems boss is around. Let me guess, you were wrapped up with your 'wonderful music'?" "Geez, sarcasm is so mean... Insult my music again, and I'll snap you like a twig." He sat down, on a large chair, and propped his feat up. He looked around, and saw Wyatt. Wyatt, was in his crab form, and was eating sushi. "So, Wyatt, how was the hotel reservations?" "Well sir, I was able to get it for about 800 people, so mostly captains and first mates sir, it was tough, but I did it! I have to say, I made sure you would get the best reservations..." "Sorry, we aren't going there. Were leaving." Wyatt, looking at Benjamin, got angry. He grabbed the table, and threw it in the air. The 50 meter long and wide round table, in the air. The table, was cut into hundreds of smaller pieces, and a man wearing a black cloak and covered in white wrappings, held his katana, and looked to Benjamin. "Sir... May I kill Fea now... I joined only because the possibility she would come, from the Attack Pirates... I want to kill her... When will I?" Benjamin, cracking his knuckles, shrugged. "Do the job, and I'll let ya." The man, steaming, cut up one of the empty chairs, and he walked away, mumbling to himself. Xander, watching him go, leaned to Justin. "We have got to hire him." Justin, leaned back to him. "You do know you are hiring me, right?" "Yeah, but I make hundreds of millions of Berri every 3 months, so I feel good." Benjamin, was getting bored, and turned his arm into a saxophone. He pointed it at the ceiling, and fired it off, destroying it. Everyone stared at him, and he pointed up. "Did what I do was insane?! Indeed! But I was ordered by the 5 elder stars themselves, to conquer Skypeia! Why should we? Easy. You want gold, this place has hundreds of tons of gold! They want new people to pay taxes, use training systems, and use new technology, so they want to annex a weakened Skypeia! That way, no marine will go after you! If any one of you want to join the pirate dispatch society, then do so, I don't care. Well, I'm here to have fun." He waked away, and started to play an electric guitar, while all the captains looked at him. - Riker, looked outside of the bar, and saw about a few pirate captains. Well, what remained, after Caramel and Lester beat them up. Riker, grabbed one of them, and dragged them back to his ship, planning to interrogate him. Rangton, watching, walked to Riker, and grabbed his coat. Riker turned around, and Rangton looked up to him. "So, it seems you found a new navigator." "Yes. Unlike you, he's silent when I ask him to be." "Well, I have a suggestion for you." "What's that?" "Don't sleep." Rangton walks away, and Riker walks away, knowing he should be wary. But he sleeps in a boat with Caramel. Everyone keeps their eyes opened. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc